


Love Me Like You Do

by Alicesun



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicesun/pseuds/Alicesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第二章是把這篇在字句上做出調整，大致內容不變，增修了些詞句。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※Dominion衍生同人  
> ※由Love Me Like You Do 歌詞衍生  
> ※Michael/Alex  
> ※OOC  
> ※非常短

他有對暗黑色的羽翼，連同身上的衣物也是，冷靜、沉穩、高雅都是顏色透露的一切，代表著夜晚，也象徵著白晝，如昏暗的天空唯一閃耀的星星，漆黑的色調掩飾不了他的光芒，聖潔、不凡的氣質連語言也無法忠實呈現。  
他所引導的未來充滿著恐懼與危機，跟隨著他步入黑暗，危險逐漸吞噬彼此，遮住雙眼給予盲目之不信任，冰冷的言語劃傷心底的在乎，眼前的憤怒燒灼過往的曾經，怒火的灰燼中藏著深深的懊悔，以行動來彌補已造成的傷害。於最黑暗、最痛苦無助時得到他的陪伴，他所得到是刺痛的背叛，而這傷害不是他所應得的結果，終止自大的反噬、抹除眼裡的外在干擾，回復到從前的相互支持、並肩合作，掃除埋伏於世上的障礙，也治癒了傷痛。  
其他的一切都不須在乎，讓所有都順從著本能去愛。

肌膚上的刺青，是被父親所賜予的神聖，伸手撫摸存在他身上的圖文，只有他才能點燃心中之烈火，這也意味著這之間的愛有多麼深厚，即使為他犧牲了性命，為了他可奉獻一切所有，引導他的步伐向前。  
最後將牽領著那雙手到牆外寬廣的世界，映入眼前的是浩瀚的宇宙，撥開繁星的那層薄紗，隔層薄霧般模糊，景色逐漸聚焦，如書籍上所形容，天堂純淨的美妙，柔美的樂聲，流水般的清澄，洗盡雙肩背負的黑暗。  
除了放開手去愛，又有什麼好猶豫的？


	2. Chapter 2

他有對墨黑色雙翼，連同身上之衣物也映照著，冷靜、沉穩、高雅皆為顏色暗透的一切，代表著黑夜，且象徵白晝，如昏暗夜空中唯一閃爍之耀星，漆黑的色調無法遮掩他所散發之光芒，聖潔、不凡的氣質無可比擬，就連詞藻華美的詩歌也難以詮釋歌頌。  
他所引導的未來充載著恐懼與暗藏四伏的危機，跟隨著他的背影步入黑暗，危險逐漸吞噬彼此，遮矇雙眼並給予不信任，冰洌的言語劃傷心理的在乎，眼前的憤怒燒灼過往的曾經，怒火灰燼下暗藏深深懊悔，以行動彌補傷害。匕首的刀刃反照前主人的光輝，曾於深處黑暗、最痛苦無助時，得到他溫暖的陪伴，消融失去安全所生的恐慌，他所得的卻是刺痛的背叛，而這傷害並非他該得到的應答，終卻自大的反噬，除抹眼裡外在的一切干擾，回復過往相互支持、並肩合作，掃除暗伏於世上的障礙，也療癒了傷痛。  
剩餘的一切毋須在乎，讓所有都順照著本能去愛。

肌膚上的刺青，是天父賜予之神聖，伸手輕撫存於他上身的圖文，指尖的碰觸蘊含星火，只有他才能引燃心底之烈焰，也意味著之間的愛是如此厚重；即使為了他，也能犧牲性命；為了他，可奉獻一切所有，帶領的步伐逐步向前。  
最終將牽領那雙手置高牆外，毫無遮攔地廣闊世界，映入眼前浩瀚壯闊的宇宙，撥開繁星的輕透薄沙，隔層輕霧般白渺模糊，景色逐漸聚焦，猶如古籍上深深刻畫，天堂的純淨藇妙、耳畔縈繞柔音美樂，淨泉般清澄洗盡雙肩背負之黑暗。  
除了放手去愛，又有什麼好猶豫的？


End file.
